changing bodies
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: The Gundam boys and girls have to deal with two authors on a sugar high and make their life a little more intresting


Changing bodies

Dismal- I don't own any Gundam wing characters, only a poster. Tessa and Susan (me) are the authors.

Part 1

Duo was watching television one sunny afternoon on Saturday; Hilidy was sleeping in her bed, when all of a sudden Duo felt strange for a moment. Hilidy had just woke up, she said good morning and sounding like a man! They just figured out that they switched bodies!

Duo- why are you doing this to us?

Author1- because I'm the author 1.

Duo- oh, well that's still is not fare (making a face)

Mean while, Trowa and Mildy were having the same problem. They just woke up and Mildy made breakfast. They each said hi and Trowa sounded like Mildy and Mildy sounded like Trowa! They where looking at each other very strange, like 'what happened?' Just then, Cathy came in, "I told you Trowa we have to practice today."

Cathy thought it was actually Trowa till he talked like Mildy. Cathy had a strange look on her face, like 'you both are nuts' and asked, "Are you guys having ventriloquist lessons or something,"

Duo- why are you doing this?

Author1- because I can

Duo- Trowa, help!

Trowa- shut up!

Zech's and Noin where out at a restraint, all of a sudden they felt kind of weird, they had no idea that they switched bodies till their food came.

Both- what did we do to deserves this?

Author1- Not a thing

Both-Why then?

Author1- because I felt like it

Both- okay

Duo- See, they don't like it either

Both- shut up, Duo!

Trowa- See Duo, just shut up or I'll call Hilidy and tell her about the time you wet your pants because a clown came up and asked if you wanted a balloon

(With an evil, sinister smile on his face)

Author1- Well, time for Author2, bye!

Part 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Herro rolled over to check the time and was about to go back to sleep until he saw what the clock said: 8:30 am. He was late! He shook his wife, Relena, who was sleeping like a baby. "Wake up," came Relena's voice from Herro's mouth! 'I sound like Relena!' thought Herro as he stared at relena wide-eyed. He heard a girlish scream; he realized that he was screaming. "Ok, let's calm down" said Relena/herro, who was fanning her\his large hands to calm her down. "Who said 'we' need to calm down," said Herro/Relena in a sarcastic voice. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Quatra and Cathy, both looking worried. " What's happened" asked Cathy, as Herro and Relena looked at each other uneasily. " I had a nightmare," said a high voice from Herro/Relena. After Quatra and Cathy exchanged glances at each other, they left.

Both- why are you torturing us

Author2- because it's funny to watch your reactions

Duo- if you ask me, I think that we should be changed to ourselves,

Author2- but the point of the story is to see what you all would do

Zecks-see what you got my dear sister into Yuy

Herro- oh shut up

Zecks- don't you tell me to 'shut up'

Trowa- this isn't funny one bit

Herro- Who's your next target?

Author2- not that it's any of your business, Cathy and Quatra are next (says with smile on face)

Meanwhile, Quatra and Cathy were trying to figure out what has been going on around the place. "Ok, I talked with Trowa and Mildy, they were talking weird, and now Relena, which I understand, but _Herro_, this is just too crazy!" exclaimed a frantic Cathy, who was sitting on the bed as Quatra paced back and forth. "Cathy, not to be rude or anything, but why do you sound like me, oh my gosh, I sound like you," said a frantic Quarta.

Cathy- who's doing this

Author2- I am (says with a smile on face)

Quatra- I demand you to change us back right NOW!

Author2- why would I want to do that?

Quatra- because… well, just because!

Cathy- how are we going to live like this?

Duo/Hilidy- get use to this; I've been like this since this morning.

Cathy- is that you Hilidy or duo?

Duo/Hilidy- I'm duo (says getting annoyed)

Herro- now who are your next weak victims?

Author2- Wufei and sally (says evilly)

All- Wufei_ and sally? _(Says in disbelief)

Author2- Yep (says proudly)

" You ok in their woman?" Asked Wufei, as he stood outside the bathroom door for the tenth time that night as sally, his pregnant wife, got sick. "Are you actually showing that you care?" Asked a teasingly sally, as she opened the door and walked out the door unsteadily. Wufei just sighed in defeat as he offered to help her toward the bed. "I sorry if I'm being mean," said sally as she was carefully laid on the bed. "Just like woman to give in without any fight," was wufie's comeback as he turned off his lamp. Suddenly, Wufei felt sick. He jumped up and headed to the bathroom. When he stood ups and took a look in the mirror and what he found was not his reflection, but _sally's!_ "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY VOICE!" Came wife's thundering voice from the bed. 'Don't panic, I'm just a pregnant…WOMEN!' thought a frantic Wufei.

Wufei- I'm going to hurt whoever's doing this to us

Author2- behave like a good…_WOMEN_ (says while trying to stop laughing)

Wufei- you made me a woman, and a pregnant one at that, too! It's not fair

Sally- I could get use to not being pregnant

Wufei- no, don't get the idea of staying a man forever

Author2- maybe she will

Hero- stop whining, you weakling

Duo- ha, ha, ha, ha! You're pregnant, hahahahaha (says rolling on the floor) ouch, I got a cramp, ouch I got another one, Hilidy, what's wrong with me?!

Hilidy- umm, well, it is time for my you-know-what of the month

All girls- hahahahahahahah, duo, we feel sorry for you, hahahahah

Duo- what do you _mean_?

Author2- she means that your having your or hildi's time of the month (says laughing uncontrollably)

Duo- no, no, no, no

Wufie- get over it

Relent- that's it, I'm going to make both of you switch bodies since you made us

Cathy- yea

Trowa- after them

Author1- I think now would be a good time to run

(Both authors try to outrun them, but get caught)

All- now change us back or. Or we'll make you eat snails

Authors- ugh!

Hilidy- ok, let's gets the snails

Authors- no, no, we'll change you back. Just as the fun was beginning, too. Well; 1,2,3

Duo- I'm myself (says as he hugs himself)

Wufei- I wasn't whining like the rest of you

Hero and relena- get over you, Wufei

Author2- maybe we can get them to fight one another

All- oh no, you don't; get them!

Author1-RUN! Hope you enjoyed our story!

Author2- Catch yaw later


End file.
